


Who would've known?

by Brit_In_Space



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Chistmas, Crack I guess, Long Drabble, Markiclaus, Oneshot, Santaplier, Short One Shot, Xmas Oneshot, idek, it's like 11pm, mark getting busted by jack, mark is santa, mild septiplier, random writing, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brit_In_Space/pseuds/Brit_In_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would've known Mark was Santa in his spare time? No, that wasn't a euphemism and no, I'm not talking about a mall Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who would've known?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this it tbh.
> 
> Enjoy...I guess :D

“Dude. Seriously, you’ve been going out like every night this week.” Jack piped up from the other end of the skype call as the two were recording a co-op video together. Mark just shrugged as he brought up having to end the session early to head out.

“I have other things to do than play games.” The Irishman released a very un-convinced snort as it broke off into a small chuckle.

“Yeah right. You play those games for a living, remember?” Jack’s mocking tone couldn’t help but make Mark feel embarrassed as he tried to not let it show on his face-cam, if it did he could always edit it out in post though.

“Well, I need to go shopping, Matt and Ryan eat enough for an army.” He rose in his own defence as the other man eventually dropped the subject and resumed the game of speed-runners the American was so painfully beating him in. Goodbyes eventually said and done Mark rose from his desk and stretched his body, sighing as his joints popped and he took a quick slug of redbull before he left the room.

Only a week till Christmas, Mark stared solidly at the calendar hung up in his room, he huffed, always hating this time of year. Well, he didn’t hate Christmas per say, he just had a lot to do this time of year and it beat the shit out of him by New Year’s.

“I’m going now!” Mark yelled out to the rest of the apartment as he shoved on his boots and jacket, getting up and walking over to the door. ‘At least it hardly snows in LA’ Mark thought as he stepped out into the street, not freezing but rather bitter instead as the wind whipped past him sending a shiver to rise in his spine.

He had work to do.

\-----------------------

Matt and Ryan had always known, ever since they moved in. Why wouldn’t they? Mark would head out everyone and while at around August time and continue to until the start of January. It was made more than blatantly obvious when Matt woke up one Christmas Eve to see Mark fumbling with the window latch and dragging a heavy sack around the apartment (and that wasn’t a euphemism) even the other American didn’t bother pretending when curious eyes met his own, not when his sleep deprived and RedBull over loaded brain refused to help him cover this encounter.

So now the minute Mark had walked through the door the two were more than happy to help said man get all the boxes and such out of his car and into the living room.

“What does the world want for Christmas this year, Marki-claus?” Ryan joked as the other huffed a sigh.

“Dick pics?” Matt laughed as the man being mocked flipped both of them off with little to no hesitation.

“Shut up and help me or you’re both getting coal.” Everything eventually died down to mere chuckles and smirks in the house hold as the three stopped ‘working’ for the night and all settled down to watch some crappy TV while Matt and Ryan stared beers, Mark being more than happy with the hot chocolate in his grasp.

Maybe Mark was secretly pleased they’d both found out his ‘situation’ a few years back, god knows he would’ve needed the help. Most people would’ve called him crazy for saying he was ‘Santa’, even he found it crazy for a time but as Mark looked over towards his two roommates he couldn’t help the small smile that played on his lips as he quickly hid it beneath his mug.

Yup, defiantly pleased.

\-----------------------

Now, Jack wasn’t exactly a light sleeper, actually the opposite, completely. He’d been known to sleep for almost 24 hours (given, that was back when he wasn’t a youtuber) but even he jolted awake at the not too quiet ‘thud’ that resounded through his small cabin. Eyes wide open now he sat bolt upright as he heard the muffled curse of someone in his front room.

His heart hammered wildly in his chest as he quickly got out of his bed and made his way over to his bedroom door. He lived out in the middle of nowhere, who the hell had broken into his house? He reached over to his wardrobe as he grabbed an old cricket bat he kept lying around, as one would, and held it tight in his grasp as he opened his door and stepped out into the hallway.

Everything had grown disturbingly quiet by now. Jack almost convinced he’d dreamt the noise and was about to turn on his heels and faceplant back into the warmth of his bed, instead of standing in the hallway waving a bat around like an idiot.

However he went stock still at the figure in his living room, he hadn’t dreamt it, though he wasn’t much more convinced he hadn’t as his gaze settled on who exactly was in his house, or more-so trying to get out but struggling due to their shirt getting snagged on the latch. 

“Mark?” Jack rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he watched the others widen.

“It’s always the fucking latches, man.”


End file.
